


《形婚》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我还欠你一个求婚，欠你一句隆重的告白，欠你用一生一世履行的承诺。





	《形婚》chapter（3）

Loki花了三个月的时间，顺利地找到并说服了那个当年被剽窃的学者。高天尊被传唤到维也纳开庭，带了金牌律师团队，对当年“有所借鉴”的行为供认不讳，却对Loki的论文一事全盘否认。

“至少他名声已经臭了，有些事大家耶心知肚明。”Natasha特地赶了过来陪Loki开庭，见他依旧面色难看，便拍了拍他的肩膀，“怎么你家的固定炮友没来，就放心你和我这样天生丽质的alpha朝夕相处？”

“你可不是我的菜，Nat。”才入深秋，Loki便用长风衣将自己裹得密不透风，“酒店附近有没有药店？我可能有些过敏。”“你可以问一下前台。”Natasha正在收拾行李，不着痕迹地抬头扫了Loki一眼，“走吧走吧，以后不要随随便便往alpha的房间里跑。”

“呵。”Loki瞟着床上成双成对的内衣，浴室里还有哗啦啦的水声，“开个庭你还真是比我这个正主还要忙。”

两道杠……还是两道杠。omega有些烦躁地把验孕棒扔进了垃圾桶，走出了隔间。Loki不是易怀孕的体质，但他忘了Thor是在发情期，alpha在发情期同样能令omega的受孕几率大大提升。

这完全打乱了Loki的计划，他也许愿意和Thor谈一段长久的恋情，但两人还完全没有到生儿育女的地步。alpha总是容易热血上头，也许Thor刚开始会满口答应，但难保不会有后悔的时候。

Loki并非优柔寡断的omega，这个孩子来的太早，他便不打算留。三四个月时打胎还不算太晚，而他们回国的行程却因为在港口遇到的劫匪而被无限推迟。

“注意麻药剂量，”Natasha胳膊上有些擦伤，Loki的肩头却是结结实实被捅了一刀，“他怀孕了。”“你怎……”Loki别过头看了她一眼，一声不吭地别过了头，医生消毒过后开始缝针，omega疼得嘶了一声，“还是多用点麻药吧，反正这个孩子早晚要打掉，无所谓了。”

“你是他的伴侣？”医生停下手皱眉看着他们，“孕期中用麻药要另外签知情同意书，你们是境外旅客，更加麻烦。”“您继续，别理他。”Natasha搬着椅子坐在了Loki的另一边，“Thor·odinson不知道这件事？”

“他怎么会知道，”Loki面色苍白地嘟囔，他是真的不太耐疼，“我自己都是前两周才发现的。”“能让你栽这么大一个跟头的也不是一般人，”Natasha同情地拍了拍Loki的胳膊，“干嘛要吃闷亏？不管要不要这个孩子，他可没资格置身事外！”

“我们没有在一起，结婚前的财产公证也办得一清二楚，”Loki叹了口气，被冷汗浸湿的碎发软软地垂在了眼前，“Thor不怕承担责任，是我不想为了这种事儿纠缠不清罢了。”

他们乘坐了15天后的航班回国，Loki原本很瘦，过安检时脱下外套，小腹已经显怀。omega没有随身戴着婚戒，他有些不太习惯周围的人投来的目光，匆匆裹紧了大衣。

“是你叫他来的？”肩膀的伤口还在隐隐作痛，Loki看着向他们挥着手走过来的Thor，连烦躁的精力都没有了，“这不是添乱么？”“是你没事先告诉他我们航班改签了吧？我的手机快被这块望夫石打到停机了，”Natasha耸肩，决定对这两个别扭的家伙敬而远之，“我先撤了，帮我代课的老教授也病假了。”

“听说是去年退休反聘的？”Loki不想独自面对Thor，假笑着同Natasha勾肩搭背不让她走，“你们系的教职工人员还真是老弱病残都全了。”“比不上你们系，”Natasha也笑，肉麻地隔着大衣摸了摸omega脆弱敏感的肚子，Loki刷地一下收回了手，“老弱病残，孕。”

“Loki！”Thor不着痕迹地把Loki挂在Natasha身上的胳膊揽了过来，接过了他手中的行李，“怎么晚回来了这么久？”“有事耽搁了，”alpha一靠近，Loki便觉得腹部一阵翻山倒海地搅动，“嗯……我想回去。”

“我送你，”Thor冲Natasha点了点头算是打了招呼，转头看向Loki时，那双蓝眼睛深邃得像是一个漩涡，“先在休息区坐一会儿，我去帮你买杯咖啡。”“我……”喝不了咖啡啊。Loki只犹豫要不要说出口的一瞬，alpha便已经匆匆走远了。

一个危险而迷人的漩涡。

“你可越来越不像自己了，Loki。”Natasha摇了摇头，接了一个电话之后便也匆匆离开了。

Loki神思不宁地坐在休息区的座位上，哪怕他说着不会被这个孩子影响，却依旧在不自觉地畏畏缩缩，而自己的身体也因为胎儿需要给养而越来越离不开alpha。

omega的衣袖上还留着alpha淡而存在感极强的信息素，Loki终于知道自己这是怎么了，他一直靠药物来替代alpha对胎儿所需的给养，Thor的靠近让他濒临失控。

没有被标记的孕期omega会有尤其严重的反应，再强悍的人也无法忍受身体这样的亏空。

Loki的胳膊撑在了自己的膝盖上，他的牙齿在打颤，这不像普通的发情期，此时的omega对性的渴望更趋于病态，他很难受。

“Thor……”Loki的视线已经开始模糊，他远远地看见Thor端着热咖啡走来，便起身向他靠拢，直直地将自己砸进了alpha怀中，“带我离开这儿。”

omega身上散发出来的信息素吸引了周遭alpha的注意，Loki前所未有地惶恐脆弱，将身体一半的重量都压在了Thor身上，全身的骨骼都在发冷泛酸，而从尾椎往上又是难以名状的瘙痒。

“别怕，Loki，你在发抖。”Thor毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了他，alpha温和地用自己的信息素笼罩了omega，也不容置疑地杜绝了其他探究的目光，“你怎么会这样？我带你去医院。”

“不用……”Loki被Thor揽着肩膀向外走，虚浮的脚步险些绊倒自己，“我只是怀孕了。”

Thor一下子收紧了胳膊，看着Loki张大了嘴巴，却蹦不出一个字来，活像一个不小心搞大了恋人肚子的大学生。

“这不是小事！”Thor没能控制住自己的音调，事实上他的心情十分复杂，也许他没有立刻准备好去当一个合格的父亲，但如果另一方是Loki，那就没什么是不可能的，“我是说……你应该早点告诉我，孩子居然已经快要四个月了……”

“我也刚发现没多久，”Loki闭了闭眼睛，他一直用“胎儿”来称呼腹中的孩子，这样才不会显得太过温馨而残忍，“然后就住院了。”“住院？”“我和Nat……遭遇了抢劫。”

“Damn god……”Thor摸了摸Loki冒着冷汗的面颊，再一次抱紧了他，“我真是个混蛋，我应该在你延期之后就立刻赶来维也纳……”

“别说这些没用的，Thor。”Loki轻轻地咳了一声，他的裤子已经湿得包紧了臀部，好在风衣的下摆足够长，“我可能撑不到从机场回市中心了……”

omega含混的语声刚落，便重心不稳地向前倒了过去。Thor一把将Loki拉了回来，摸了摸他的额头，一片低温的湿冷。“我想我得标记你，Loki。”两人在川流不息的人来人往中紧靠拥抱，仿佛每一对久别重逢或即将告别的爱侣，“你的身体需要休息，别让它受到不可逆转的伤害，好吗？”

“如果你没有靠近我，我才不会这么快就……”Loki下意识地想要责怪Thor，omega天生弱势的身体机能简直太不公平了，但过快的语速让他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，“我……不知道会不会后悔，Thor。”

标记，意味着缔结永恒的联系，一生的烙印。

“我不会让你后悔，Loki。”alpha终究还是做了决定，他撩开omega乌黑的卷发，轻柔地啄吻着他后颈红肿的皮肤，直到那块腺体已经全部从表皮下浮现了出来，才慢慢地咬了上去。

“呃嗯……”Loki咬着唇抓紧了Thor脊背上的衣服，这才没有在大庭广众下呻吟出声。体内像是被打通了闭塞的阀门，顷刻间松懈绵软了下来。

“够了，Thor……”Loki被Thor拉进了机场的厕所隔间，他已经彻底控制不住自己的信息素了，眼眶通红地捂着自己的后颈，“你快把我脖子上的皮都咬下来了！”

“让我看看，Loki……”Thor将omega困在了自己的胸膛和隔间门板之间，低头解开了Loki的大衣，温热干燥的手掌抚上他微微隆起的小腹，“这是我们的孩子，这太神奇了……”

“也许你看见了我的妊娠纹就不觉得神奇了，唔……”Loki嘟囔着想拉下衣摆，Thor却捧着他的面颊吻住了他，“你嗯……别乱摸！哈啊……Thor……”

“我想要你，就在这儿。”Thor明确地看见了Loki眼中的动摇，但他的omega绝不会将求欢说出口，Loki享受性，却反感为了不得不发泄的欲望而做爱，“hey……我们三个月没见了，你不想我么？”

“还好……嗯……”Thor撩起了Loki风衣中的薄毛衣，毛茸茸的金色脑袋埋在他胸口，吮吸啃咬着他在孕期格外敏感肿胀的胸膛，omega低喘着揉了揉alpha的脑袋，湿润迷蒙的绿眼睛里仿佛盛满了蜜糖。

Loki伸手去解Thor的皮带，alpha却在忙着扒下他的牛仔裤。omega微红的臀肉被Thor从裤腰里揉捏着抓了出来，Loki皱着眉咕噜了一声，手里的皮带终于松开了，Thor便托着他的屁股将他顶在了自己的胯上。

“看来我怀不怀孕你都打算干我。”Thor单手撕开了外套内口袋里的避孕套包装，在两人接吻的间隙里给自己戴上了，“你不觉得你多此一举……哈嗯！”

“这里面有润滑剂，”Thor直接掰开omega的大腿肏了进去，Loki没什么诚意地痛呼了一声，随即便配合着alpha的操干收缩着肉穴，“哈……你不是抱怨过我尺寸太大么？”

“我看你就是原形毕露了，”omega被标记后的身体热辣而温顺，Thor几乎快要融化在Loki的怀里，体内属于alpha的独占欲随着Loki每一声为他而发出的呻吟沸腾，“呃啊……嗯！你的安全套上是不是……哈嗯……有花纹？”

“螺旋凸点，蓝莓味。”Thor坏笑着咬了咬omega通红的耳垂，捏着他的腰扭了扭胯，性器在泥泞的甬道中刮着肉壁转了半圈，“如果我知道你怀孕了，也许我会换成牛奶味……”

“呃啊！”Loki吞下了冲口而出的嘶叫，有人走进了卫生间，就在一门之隔的地方。Loki紧张地弓着背咬住了唇，Thor还在小幅度地挺动着腰杆抽插，两人交织的喘息在对方耳中清晰可闻，“别，啊嗯……有人！”

“让我进去和小宝贝儿打个招呼……”Thor丝毫不在意门外的人声，低笑着在Loki耳边呢喃，揉捏得omega泪眼朦胧，“你说他喜不喜欢蓝莓味？”“操你的……”Loki被alpha色欲的调笑弄得涨红了脸，“别进生殖腔……哈啊……”

“我是不是应该射进去？我该去查查怎么照顾孕期的omega了……”Thor亲了亲Loki汗湿的鼻尖，omega的身体还是冷的，含着他的肉穴不堪重负地痉挛着绞缩，“那些照着你的书架买来的书，刚堆满了我的书房，现在该换一批了……”

“第一条，在我没兴趣的时候别想着干我。”Thor脱掉了安全套，再一次肉体间毫无隔阂地肏进去时，两人都情不自禁地呻吟了一声，“该死……高天尊的事情刚了结，我还不想请产假。”

“我公司里有omega工作到预产期之前才离开的，”Thor让Loki跪在了马桶上翘起了臀部，托着他的小腹后入，长驱直入地闯进了生殖腔，“但从一个丈夫的角度来说，我可不想你挺着大肚子和那帮莽撞的大学生打交道。”

“我可真庆幸没在你这样的上司手底下工作，”Loki哼了一声，仰着头靠进了Thor的怀里，alpha已经成结了，暖融融地撑在他的小腹中，“再说吧……这个孩子，会改变我的整个人生，我们的。”

Thor一直在试图向他诉说自己已经做好了准备和决心，这样的程度已经足以让Loki动摇。

Loki一回到家中就连睡了两天，第一顿饭还是被Thor硬从被窝中拎出来，抱到餐桌边才睁开眼睛勉强塞进胃里的。

“你不会孕吐吗？”Thor居然真的特地去学了下厨，“除了嗜睡胃口差，你好像过得比我还滋润。”“吐也是很费力气的，”Loki喝了一口汤，甜得腻人，Thor应该是把绵砂糖当作盐了，“唔……我还没那么柔弱，学校食堂的饭也挺合胃口。”

“饭还行吗？”Thor看着Loki呼噜噜地喝完汤就钻回房间备课，一点都没给他剩下，无可奈何得笑着摇了摇头，“今天的汤是我刚学的。”

“还行。”Loki懒懒的回答从房间中传了出来，“以后做饭用冰糖吧，我喜欢那个。”就不信你还分不清盐和冰糖！

Loki怀孕的消息自然得通知双方的父母，婚前步步紧逼的laufeyson家的两位老人皆大欢喜，而Thor也说服了Loki正式上门拜访自己的父母。

“其实我父母了解我不是会仓促结婚的人，但他们不怎么干涉我的生活。”Thor手握着方向盘，有些紧张地直视路面，“我母亲想见见你很久了，她会喜欢你的。”

“我知道。”Loki看上去放松得像去参加一次野餐，叼着的果汁吸管却已经被咬扁了，“我要是想讨人喜欢的话，大部分人都不会讨厌我。”

frigga的确是一位知性而温柔的妇人，她对Loki善专的文学领域很感兴趣，甚至想邀请他和Thor一起在家中住一晚，在周末举办聚餐后再驱车回到市中心的公寓。

“我其实还是不喜欢和长辈相处太久，”Loki礼貌地拒绝了，理由是他怀孕后十分认床，他小声地凑在Thor耳边嘀咕，“你妈妈很好，但从小到大的经历让我不擅长应付这些。”

“没事，我也更想和你过二人世界。”Thor眨了眨欧蓝色的眼睛，顺势亲了亲Loki的额头，“下周六有安排吗？我朋友的画廊开业，也许你喜欢去那儿逛逛。”

他曾在Loki的抽屉中发现了他预约去医院堕胎的单据，那是Loki在回国之前就安排好的，就在下周六。

“应该没有吧，”Loki打了个哈欠，低头沿着石子路慢慢走，他的肚子已经快大到看不见自己的脚尖了，Natasha总说他可能怀了双胞胎，“其实我更乐意呆在家里睡懒觉。”

“怎么了？”Loki见Thor没有跟上来，回头看向他，alpha的眼眶似乎被夕阳映得微红，“我们什么时候能回去？路上记得去街角的那家甜品店，你总是忘记帮我买。”

“这次绝对不会忘了，”Thor笑了开来，快步跟上了Loki，两个人的影子被夕阳拉得很长，“我欠你的多着呢，Loki。”

我还欠你一个求婚，欠你一句隆重的告白，欠你用一生一世履行的承诺。


End file.
